Halloween costumes are for kids
by blackfire246
Summary: A short little Johnkat story.


"Thanks for helping me pick out my Halloween costume for this year Karkat, Dave said I can't be Nic Cage again this year, which I don't see why. My Nic costume is awesome!" John said, jis head inside a big trunk that he had, had since he got on this god forsaken meteor. Karkat wondered why he kept the damn thing in the first place. It made him look bad. Well, not all the time but that was beside the point.

"John, for the last time, I told you that I want nothing to do with your moronic human holidays that involve you dressing up in ridiculous garments and making a fool of yourself." Karkat commented for the hundredth time that day since he had showed up. John completely ignored him. Not that it bothered him but he would never say that out loud. He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. John rummaged through the box. He looked around the room for something more interesting to look at. With out mentally noticing his eyes found there way Johns rear. When it did click what he was staring at he shook his head ferociously and stared at the ground.

"Why do I have to be here anyway John?" He said feeling his cheeks burn.

"Oh hey! Look at this!" He yelled from the trunk, sitting up strater on his knees and fumbling with something in his hands. Karkat moved trying to see what exactly he had in his hands and jumped when he turned to face him. Pointing to his mouth and smiling. Karkat noticed that his usual big teeth had been replaced by nicely spaced and extremely sharp teeth. His face got at least one-hundred degrees hotter. He looked good like that. Hell he always looked good. His nice round face and even his glasses (though on some days he looked better with them off). But now the urge to reach out and touch him, to touch all of him was making its way threw his body. No. He shouldn't do anything stupid. Johns smile slowly turned into a frown much to Karkat's dislike.

"I think I've got something in my closet." He got up and made his way across the room to the closet. Karkat watched his movements as he opened the door checking the top shelf. Short, shaky movements. He got up from his spot on the floor, his eyes never leavening the back of Johns head but completely aware of what he was about to do. Something stupid.

When he only stood a couple inches from him he suddenly wished he wasn't about to make a complete ass of himself.

"Hey Kar-"

As soon as his mouth was in view he smashed his lips to the others. So forcefully that it sent them both into the closet and john's back hit the wall with a thump. But Karkat didn't stop kissing the boy beneath him. He growled and pulled away for a moment to reach into his mouth and rip out the fake teeth he had in.

"Karka-"

He was cut off again. His words caught in this throat. Karkat could feel Johns hands make their way to his chest and push. But he didn't want to let go so he grabbed forcefully onto his shirt. Felt John give a push again but it only made them both fly up a few feet and the back of Johns head met the wall once more. Karkat wanted more of John. He wanted all of him and without thinking he threw his tongue into the boys mouth making him gasp beneath him. He moved his tongue around exploring every inch of his mouth, memorizing it, afraid he might not get to taste it again. He felt John bite down…_hard_ onto the tip of his tongue.

"Ah! Shit!" Karkat yelled shooting up and putting his hand to his mouth. John used this time to his advantage and pushed him off. Karkat fell back on his back and watched as John stood up looking a lot bigger than he normally did. He stepped into the light and his face looked serious. He made his way over to Karkat and stood over him. Staring at him with intense eyes. Karkat didn't move when he slowly stood over his torso but when he started to get closer he tried to back away. John grabbed his shirt and with surprising force pushed him to the ground

"Don't move." He said, and Karkat suddenly remembered his hand over his mouth and was glad it was there. He could taste his blood in his mouth. John bent down and straddled Karkat lower half and grabbed his wrist pinning him to the ground. Karkat struggled but didn't open his mouth. Giving up he looked at the boy who hovered above him. A small smile crept across Johns face as he released one of Karkat's hands to discard his glasses and throw them to some unknown corner of the room. Karkat didn't move. Mostly out of fear that he might feel the bonebuldge that had grown between his legs. He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he watch john use his free hand to cup his jaw.

"I'm sorry I bit you." he said. Karkat could feel his breath agents his own much heavier breaths "Are you bleeding?"

Apart of him wanted to shake his head but instead he nodded very slowly. He watch closely as John closed his eyes and kissed his lips a lot gentler than he had expected. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, trying to be as gentle as the boy on top of him was. John was slow to slow. Karkat wanted to tear him apart but he didn't. He tried to slow down and match Johns pace. Small kisses. Finally after what seemed like forever in Karkat's mind he felt Johns mouth open and his tongue touch his bottom lip. Excitement shot threw him and he opened up to him. He could feel John shiver onto of him when their tongues would touch and it almost made him smile. He moved his free hand around in his hair trying to be inviting but stopped when he felt the asshole smirk. So he moved his hand down under his shirt and felt John shiver. He was happy he only had one hand free or he certain he would have turned his boy over and cover his body in kisses and touch every piece of him.

He let out a small wine when John pulled away. John kissed his jaw line from one earlobe to the other and niped it when he had got to the other side of his face. It made him shiver and moan a little when he did. He felt John move down his neck with little kisses but he stopped. Karkat's breath stopped its way out of his throat when he felt John brush agents his bulge in this pants. He felt his scoot closer to his face until he could see him hovering. They where back in the same position as before.

"You have," he glanced at the clock on his bedside table "five minutes to get rid of that."

Karkat nodded then scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Dave is supposed to come over to help with the Halloween costume. But I think I might just pester him and tell him that I think I'm to old for Halloween. Might give us more time." He smiled "cause I should probably distract myself."

He dipped his hips and Karkat could feel something hard poke him in the stomach. John giggled. Karkat started to sit up but at the same time tried to keep John in his lap. He bit his lip.

"Does that asshat have to come over? You should probably-"

Karkat stiffened as something in Johns pants vibrated.

"Don't freak out," He said trying to dig out whatever it was from his pant pocket "It's just my phone."

He watched as he squinted at the screen and fumble with the buttons.

"I can't read this without my glasses. And I'm not entirely sure where those went." He said looking at Karkat and holding the device out for him to take. "will you read it to me?"

Karkat sighed and took it out of his hands.

"It's from Dave, he says he can't come over because he -" His eyes flashed to the open door to Johns room and back to the phone. Dave stood leaning agents the door frame and gave a little wave. The phone went off again

TG: hahaha don't worry. I wont tell.

And with that Dave left and they where alone again. Karkat looked at john who had his arms crossed.

"What did he say?" He asked in an almost winey tone. Karkat smiled a little and tossed the phone onto his bed.

"Who cares? He can't come over." he said as he brought his lips to meet john's again. Hesitantly John returned the kiss


End file.
